


After the Kiss

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woods sex, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised to leave and never come back if she gave him her confession. So she did, pressing her lips against his as he pressed her against a tree. But what happened next after the buttons flew and clothes started to fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I like to think happened after everyone's favorite scene in 5x11 cut out ;)
> 
> Originally posted on January 24th 2014.

Caroline barely held in a moan as she felt her back slam into a tree, Klaus' lips still hot on her own. She hurriedly tugged his jacket off his shoulders, pulling it down his arms as he dragged her own jacket down. She pulled her arms free of the obtrusive material, eager to wrap her hands around his neck again, needing to touch him, to feel his skin under her own.

Klaus momentarily broke the kiss to reach for her chest. She momentarily held her breath in anticipation, waiting to see what he would do. She was almost surprised when instead of palming her breasts he gripped onto the fabric of her top and yanked hard, the buttons down the middle of the shirt popping off and flying in all directions. The sound they made as the thread ripped sent a pulse of heat between her legs.

Caroline brought her arms back up to his face, pulling his lips to hers once more, needing to taste him. As their mouths moved roughly against one another Klaus continued to remove her shirt, pulling the thin straps down her arms. Caroline was forced to relinquish her hold on the back of his neck momentarily so she could slip her arms from the straps, quickly returning her fingers to grip the short hairs on the back of his head, holding him to her.

The hybrid continued to hold her against the tree, one hand at her waist and the other on her hip. He would remove them only to further undress her, quickly returning to feel more of her skin. It was almost as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go for too long.

As Klaus untangled the remnants of her shirt from around his arms and threw it to the ground, Caroline's hands moved from his neck to his back, tightly gripping his shirt and pulling. She seemed to be attempting to remove his shirt without breaking the kiss, but unfortunately for her the attempt proved futile. Klaus smirked as he pulled back, helping her drag the shirt over his head. Caroline dropped it to the ground and quickly hauled him back to her, pressing her barely covered chest to his naked one.

Klaus groaned against her lips, moving a hand up to cup her left breast, squeezing her gently through her bra. Caroline returned the sound, throwing her head back against the tree in pleasure as her nipple hardened from his touch. Much like her shirt, Klaus ripped the flimsy bra from her body, causing a brief gasp to emanate from the blonde vampire. Caroline frowned slightly for a moment before he pressed his body flush against her own, causing her to groan at the feeling of their bare chests finally touching.

She quickly grabbed his head once more, clearly addicted to the taste of his lips already. She could stand there kissing him all day, but she knew that would never be enough, and judging from the hardness she could feel pressing against her thigh it wouldn't be enough for him either.

Klaus' hands slipped down her torso to her thighs, sliding to the back as he gently lifted her legs up, encouraging her to wrap them around his waist. Caroline didn't need to be asked twice, eagerly obliging his silent request. As she tightened her legs and locked her ankles around him, she ended up with her core pressing deliciously against his hardened length. Both moaned in unison at the feeling, Klaus thrusting against her once, pushing her hard against the tree. Caroline barely noticed the bark scraping into her skin as she locked eyes with Klaus, his heated gaze sending shivers along her spine.

Klaus held eye contact with her as he brought his hands up to her chest, palming her breasts gently at first before he began to massage them firmly. Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the sensation, a moan escaping her lips as she held onto his arms tightly. When Klaus began paying attention to her nipples she pushed her chest out further into his hands, seeking more. He grinned, happy to oblige her and brought his mouth to her chest, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth as his fingers continued to flick the other.

Caroline reached out and placed her hands on his chest, running them down over his abs, enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitching beneath her touch. When she reached the waistband of his pants she wasted no time in popping off the button, feeling smug about wrecking an item of his clothing just as he had done to hers. As she pulled down the zipper she felt Klaus growl against her chest, the sensation causing her to shiver. Emboldened, she pushed his pants down his hips as far as she could reach, which wasn't very far considering she was pressed up against him so closely.

When she tried to reach between them and push the offending item further down, Klaus grabbed her wrist and removed his mouth from her chest, earning him a noise of displeasure. He took both her wrists in one hand and held her arms above her head, pining them to the tree. Caroline felt wetness pool between her legs at his dominating move. She held her breath as his other hand trailed down her body, brushing over her stomach before coming to a stop at her jeans. He leaned in for a searing kiss before just as quickly pulling away, leaving Caroline wanting more.

His fingers made quick work of her button and zipper, opening her pants within seconds. Klaus pressed his palm against her lower abdomen, fingers pointing down and slowly moved his hand down under her underwear. It was a tight fit, but somehow he managed to work his hand down until he was cupping her intimately. He flexed his fingers slightly and groaned at the feeling of her. "So wet," he whispered into her ear, causing Caroline to whimper.

Klaus slowly moved his fingers through her folds, brushing against her clit every now and then, causing the pleasure to spike through her body. Caroline gasped when he pushed two fingers into her, pushing the heel of his hand against her clit. She pushed her hips down against him, wanting more. Klaus chuckled as he moved his fingers inside of her. He was unable to move in and out as he would have liked at that angle, so instead he settled for spreading his fingers apart inside of her, making a scissoring motion with his index and middle fingers. He was rewarded with more whimpers and the flexing of her inner walls around him, making him wish another part of him was inside of her instead of his fingers.

"Klaus," she whispered hotly against his ear. "I need more," she demanded, rolling her hips, grinding against his hand as she sought more friction.

Klaus was more than happy to assist. He slowly removed his hand from her panties, grinning at her whine of disappointment. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her, humming in approval as he looked at her with hooded eyes. Caroline swore it was the hottest thing she had ever seen and had to shake her head to clear her mind of thoughts of Klaus tasting her directly from the source.

He let go of her wrists and unwound her legs from his waist, gently setting her feet back on the ground. His hands immediately found the waistband of her jeans again and he tugged her pants and underwear down her legs in one move, backing away to let her kick them off as he pulled his own down and off. He looked up when they were both bare, watching her take him in. His cock twitched against his stomach at the hungry look in her eyes and he couldn't wait any longer.

Klaus slammed her back against the tree, her legs coming up to rest around his waist again of her own volition. He kissed her fervently, his hands fisting in her hair as she held his face close to her. He was surprised when he felt her hand wrap around his length, pumping him a few times as she smiled against his lips before she positioned him at her entrance. He made a move to halt her, but she bit his lip and whispered, "I want you inside me, Klaus. Now."

And who was he to ever deny her anything?

So he let her guide him inside her, moaning at the feeling of her tight, wet walls enveloping him. Caroline purred against his lips as he pushed completely inside of her, the feeling of him filling her was exquisite. After giving her a moment to adjust, and himself time to regain his senses if he was being completely honest, Klaus began a slow rhythm, pulling back and almost removing himself completely before he thrust back into her. Caroline did her best to meet his thrusts, stuck as she was between the tree and the hybrid, not that she was complaining.

Klaus continued to heatedly kiss her as he moved inside her, rolling his tongue against hers. He brought a hand up from her hip to cup her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb, much to Caroline's delight. He broke away from her mouth eventually, kissing along her jaw, neck, chest; any skin he could easily reach, enjoying the sounds he could draw from her mouth, memorizing the spots that made her cry out in pleasure.

Caroline was lost in sensation as she kept a tight grip around his neck and shoulders, holding him in place. She let out an exclamation of approval when Klaus quickened his pace, thrusting into her harder and faster, making the tree behind her shake. She had closed her eyes in pleasure as Klaus' mouth moved across her skin, but Caroline opened them as she felt him cup her chin gently with his hand, looking at him quizzically.

"I want you to watch, Caroline," he said, his voice low and seductive. "Watch my cock slide in and out of your tight pussy."

She knew he could feel the wetness that flooded from her at his words as he looked at her with lust darkened eyes. She whimpered as he tilted her chin down, making her look down at where their bodies joined. To say it was erotic watching him move in and out of her was an understatement. Caroline was pretty sure she had never been so turned on in her life. Watching his cock, glistening with her wetness, disappear inside of her enhanced the feeling of the movement, causing the familiar tightening in her stomach to begin.

Klaus watched as Caroline followed his request, enjoying the flush of desire that colored her cheeks. After a few moments she looked up at him, her gaze full of lust as she roughly grabbed his head and crashed her lips to his. He groaned at the passionate way she kissed him, filing away her response to his words for later use, and oh yes, he was sure there would be a later.

As she continued to devour his mouth, Klaus brought a hand down between her legs, lightly stroking her clit. Caroline whimpered, causing Klaus to grin against her lips. He applied more pressure, tugging the nub between his thumb and index fingers, drawing a moan from the vampire. He increased his pace, thrusting into her at supernatural speed as he felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm as her walls started to clench around him.

Caroline's breath hitched as her climax approach, the sensations Klaus was bringing out in her becoming almost too much. She moved a hand down his back, pulling his body closer, needing him closer as she reached her peak. Suddenly it hit her, the wave of pleasure washing over her like a tsunami, causing her to cry out. Klaus continued rubbing her clit as she came, prolonging her pleasure as he pumped into her, the feeling of her walls clenching around him bringing him to his own edge.

With a final thrust Klaus joined her in bliss, dropping his head to her shoulder with a groan that sounded vaguely like her name. They remained there panting for a minute or so, Caroline's legs still wrapped around his waist as he stood leaning against her, pressing her into the tree. When she made a move to untangle her legs, Klaus sank to his knees, bringing her down with him. Caroline tightened her grip around his shoulders as he fell back against the leaf littered ground. She rolled off of him and lay on her back beside him, catching her breath for a few more moments and enjoying the blissful after-sex haze.

As Caroline came back to reality, a pit formed in her stomach. She had finally admitted her feelings for him; well that she had feelings for him, anyway, there was no need to name them. And now it would inevitably be awkward between them. She should just dress as quickly as possible and head back, maybe then she could avoid a conversation.

With that in mind Caroline quickly got to her feet, her leg muscles complaining slightly. She quickly spotted her jacket and bent over to grab it, carefully turning so her back wasn't to Klaus as she bent down; she knew he would be watching her. As she held the jacket in front of her, turning it as she looked for the front, Klaus broke the silence that had settled between them.

"And where do you think you're going, love?" Klaus asked, smirking up at her.

"Um, back to the boarding house? Since, you know, we're finished here," Caroline said as she frowned at him, not sure what he was getting at.

Klaus chuckled as he grinned at her, flashing to his feet so he was only inches from her. "Oh, I am far from done with you, Caroline," he husked, reaching out and grabbing the jacket from her arms and tossing it behind him, out of her reach. "If I'm going to be leaving and not coming back, I am going to have to make sure I leave you with something to really remember me by."

Caroline had no chance to answer before she found herself wrapped in his arms once again, his tongue invading her mouth.  _Fuck it_ , she thought as she brought her arms up to his cheeks, melting into the kiss. One more time wouldn't hurt. Or maybe two. Or three…

 


End file.
